


Love?

by nutasra04



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, they’re all crackheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutasra04/pseuds/nutasra04
Summary: Lucifer introduces John to the detective. Welp.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer walked into the precinct, John following closely behind. He strolled up to the detective’s desk and confidently said, “Detective! I want you to meet my boyfriend, John Constantine.” At first, you could see the detective’s confusion, but then it quickly dissipated.

“Lucifer, now is not the time for me to listen to your shenanigans. We’ve got a new case, and it’s pretty brutal. We got called to the scene, so we’ve got to go, now.”

Lucifer’s face fell, “I understand, but it’s not a game, detective! I’m serious. John and I have been a couple for,” he started to count on his fingers, “about three or four years!” 

“Four is about right, love” John said, chiming into the conversation. 

Chloe’s face slightly twisted, as if she couldn’t believe that Lucifer had been in a relationship since the first time she had met him. Then what was with all the women? Better question, how had Lucifer managed to uphold any kind of relationship for that long? (Because it’s not like Lucifer has daddy issues, or issues in general). “I-what? Four years? Since when, Lucifer? A-And what about all those women you have over?” 

“Oh! Well, Johnny and I have quite a complex relationship. We don’t mind that we see other people. I mean, why restrain yourself to one person, when you could have all of them?” Lucifer smiled, bright and chipper.

Chloe shook her head. She didn’t have time for this. They had to get to the scene. “Okay well, John, it was nice to meet you, but Lucifer and I have to get to a crime scene. Unfortunately, you’re not able to go, due to sensitive information. Hopefully we’ll meet again.” She took Lucifer’s arm, and started dragging him. Then, Lucifer took hold of John’s arm, and started dragging him along as well. John immediately dropped the cigarette he was holding, and grumbled, “Of-bloody-course, am I not allowed to smoke in here either?”

“Detective, wait! John here is also a detective!” And that’s when she let go. 

“What?”

Lucifer nodded, “Well, he doesn’t have a badge, but he’s like me! What do you call that again?” He asked John.

“Consultant detective. I help with the more paranormal cases.” John directed towards Chloe. Lucifer nodded besides him.

“Oh, interesting,” this case was special. Paranormal, if you will. “Well, John. I’m detective Chloe Decker, nice to meet you.”

“John Constantine.”

“Would you like to join us in our case, then?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was amazed. During the car ride, Lucifer had been so… affectionate. She noted his behavior with John, and was starting to think that no matter how unusual John was, he was a good change in his life. She had learned that they met a decade ago, but started dating four years ago. John was also a demonologist, and petty dabbler in the dark arts. She had also noted halfway into their conversation to ask Maze about John.

Once they arrived at the scene, she could tell that Dan was already suspicious of John. 

“Hey, Dan. This is John Constantine. He’s an expert in paranormal activities, and has connections with Lucifer.” As soon as she said it, she knew what was going on in Dan’s head, “Oh shit, not another crazy, british physco.” 

“Detective! No need to be subtle! This is my boyfriend!” Lucifer loudly said, with a smile all over his face. That’s when Ella came over.

“Boyfriend? Lucifer, omygosh, I’m so happy for you!” Ella then proceeds to give both Lucifer and John a hug, bone crushing hug. John reluctantly pulled away and said, “Thanks, love. So, where’s this body I’ve heard of?” 

“Oh, you’re here to examine the body! Here, follow me.” Ella led John towards the body, where there was a charred body with symbols around it. John squat down, and Lucifer followed. 

“What do you think it is?” Lucifer asked.

“Looks like some ancient greek and latin symbols.”

“Quis putas esse?” (Who do you think this could be?)

John shrugged, “Probabliter a daemonio vexatur.” (Probably a demon)

Lucifer nodded, and said, “M-kay, should we go track them down later?” 

“As long as you’re bringing the whiskey.” John smirked.

“Trust me, whiskey isn’t the only thing I’ll be bringing.” Lucifer said seductively, standing up, and stepping closer. 

John stood as well, smirked confidently and turned his head upward to meet the taller man. “Really now? Tell me then, what is it that you’ll be bringing?”

“Hmm, I think it’s better if you see actually.” Lucifer slid his arms around John’s waist and tenderly kissed John. John smiled against his lips, and happily kissed back. 

“This is… disgusting.” Dan told Ella and Chloe.

“What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong with kissing someone the same sex, Dan.” Ella told him defensively.

“No, no. That’s not what I mean, I mean I don’t think I’ll ever be able to unsee this.” 

“Good point.” Chloe said.

“I don’t know what you guys mean, they're so cute! I’ve never seen Lucifer so happy before, it’s pretty endearing.” 

Chloe shrugged in response and said, “Yeah, but the last thing we need is for Lucifer to get distracted.” The three of them watched the two pull away, and Chloe noticed the way Lucifer’s eyes were glowing. The way they were filled with so much love. And it scared her, because she never saw Lucifer look at anyone like he did towards John.


	3. Chapter 3

It was business as usual, Dan and Chloe on the actual case, checking in on the suspects, following up on leads. It was when it was time to leave the scene, when she realized that John and Lucifer were gone. The car was still there, but the pair were gone. She wondered where they went, and how they would even reach their destination. She shook her head, they’d eventually show up. She took the car, and went to the precinct. 

Walking in, she saw Maze. She recently went to Japan for a bounty. Apparently, the only reason she went was because she got paid two times her usual check. 

“Maze! Hey, how are you?”

“Sup, Decker? I heard there was a new case. And that Lucifer walked in with another girl this time?”

“No, a guy this time. Apparently you know him,” this was when Maze got curious, “His name is John Constantine.”

“John?! Lucifer, that selfish little- he didn’t even tell me John was in town!”

“Oh, so you know him?”

“Of course! He’s a friend I guess you could say. But Lucifer claimed John as his, so I wouldn’t have a chance anyway…” Chloe decided to ignore the statement, and nodded.

“So, he’s trustworthy?”

“Well, I mean… if you want me to lie, I’ll say yes, Decker. Now, I need to go cash my check!” And before you could even say demon, Maze was gone. 

“...Shit.”


End file.
